sealteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Unbecoming an Officer
Unbecoming an Officer is the 10th episode of the third season of SEAL Team and the 54th episode of the series overall. Summary Jason leads Bravo Team on his first mission back following surgery, and Ensign Davis faces disciplinary action. Plot In Dhaka, Bangladesh a group of men were standing around a small shack with guns and ammunition. A small boy was playing soccer and when the ball hit giant create, fear overtook the men’s faces. The boy was immediately reprimanded and kicked out. Jason and Natalie were just waking up together having spent their first night together. Both were notably in good moods as they slowly started getting up for the day. Well drinking coffee they'd both agreed to keep their relationship on the down-low, as she didn't want to get a reputation for dating patients as she was new to their station. Rebecca and Clay were at the bar while he was finishing prepping her for meeting his friends. She was excited that he was a bit more nervous knowing their personalities. However, everything went very smoothly as they all gathered to play pool, with Sonny taking a few cracks at him. Her academic and more government style towards conversation became slightly evident with the rest of their rather brute style of talking. Things became only slightly tends between Sonny and Clay when Clay was hurt that Sonny had replaced him as his wingman with Vic Meanwhile, Jason and Ray discussed his hopeful upcoming promotion, and the positive effect it would have on his growing family. Mandy joined them having not seen them for a while. Even pointing out an attractive blonde that was eyeing Jason, however, they both knew something was up when chastened didn't respond. He alluded that there might be someone but gave no more details. Well he sat there rather smug and they both invested his chops. Before entering the briefing room clean Sonny ran into each other, and Clay was debating bringing up his hurt feelings towards Clay for replacing him with Vic. insisting their friendship was justice great even if they wouldn't be cruising the town for women together anymore. He picked up on an awkward tension filled moment between Sunday and be set before making his exit into the briefing room. Lisa and Blackburn began their pre-thing on their upcoming mission to the Middle East. However, were very surprised when interrupted by an officer for questing Lisa Davis's presence. Something incredibly out of the ordinary specially during a locked mission briefing. Lisa made her exit and Blackburn continued. Telling the boys to focus as he would get details on her excusable later. Lisa was brought before the United States American Navy commission board, for pending charges for assaulting an officer in a bar fight, with the possibility of xxx. when asked for her reasoning this behind the assault she gave nine much to Blackburn’s annoyance. During the plane ride overseas Clay confronted Sonny about blowing him off. Sonny told him it was nothing personal but he needed another wealth and would now be spending his time with Vic. hurt Clay confronted him about his relationship with Lisa having figured it out. Sonny denied it and blow him off. Not long they all gathered around for news and information on Lisa to which Jason gave a very brief bit of knowledge. Explaining that Lisa love visiting her sister had assaulted police officer at a bar. They all knew how out of character that was in all really wanted to be present for her hearing to testify on the half of her character. Jason told to focus on the mission and they would return to the states as soon as they could. Back at home base Blackburn confronted Lisa about her pending punishment asking why she didn't give any more details. She explained that two men have been hitting on her when one grabbed her she physically fought back. Another person grabbed her breath from behind to which he struck him in the face before realizing it was that place officer. Tutor only had approximately 2 drinks, but was still charged with drunken disorderly conduct as well as physically assaulting a police officer before going to jail. Blackburn wanted to know why she didn't say anything and she said she wanted to appear strong in, as a woman didn't want to complain. He said what she did was stupid and she should have explained what happened earlier as now this has to be pushed up the chain of command. They had landed in Bangladesh and immediately got to work, dividing into two teams searching for the target down long dimly lit hallways. They continue to secure room by room and floor by floor. After an explosion Sonny, Vic and Steel were all cutoff from the rest of the unit on a staircase. Brave team one in the unit to continued with their mission well, Bravo team to continue trying to make an escape plan. Jason, Clay, Trent, Scott, and Ray found the target, they were able to extract than any needed information from him. While bravo team 2, continued trying to dig out through concrete pair small space begin filling with smoke, with breathing becoming more and more difficult. The fire had started in another boom and was in closing in on them. Bravo team to continued with the mission while trying to ensure their escape. Taking care of their part of the mission as well. Unable to control the fire, with the enemy in closing in on them they had to make their escape immediately. In a Hail Mary they are able to break for the concrete, and the dog was able to crime through first. Well the rest of the team followed. Back on the plane ride they all celebrated a successful mission with the loss of. Trent stitched up Jason's face, while they all prepared to testify on Lisa's behalf. Lisa was dressed in full military uniform. Meanwhile, while the rest of the team was getting ready in their military blues. you told him with seeking his new position as Mack you should be caught on the wrong side of this as it would possibly to tear his promotion. With a heavy heart Ray decided to not appear physically before the committee. He told Jason who is a rather upset with him. Ray made sure to see Lisa but she became well aware he would not be testifying on her behalf. The rest of the team entered and gave her a glowing review of character. With Jason and Sonny deepening personal testimony. Back at the bar everyone celebrated Lisa is positive outcome. She was forbidden from drinking for an unknown amount of time so everyone cheered her she had water. While having a couple moments by themselves Sonny took this opportunity to debatably apologize to Lisa Elwell admitting he thinks they are better off just as friends. Sadly Lisa agreed too. Jason and Ray talked about his choice not to stand with the rest of the unit to defend Lisa. Though he had already apologized to Lee said Jason said he understood. He couldn't risk his position as his family needed the money. At another table Clay, Sonny, steel and Vic. overall cracking jokes together. Clay excused himself to go meet with Rebecca much to Sonny's sharp tongue. Clay drove down to DC to meet up with Rebecca for political event with many high up government agents. He dressed up in a suit and tie and agreed he had always possibly seen himself more than just a seal team member, playing with the idea of wanting to get into a government position. Rebecca promised to introduce them to everyone he needed. Notes * This episode takes place in Dhaka, Bangladesh. * Naima Perry, Stella Baxter, and Ash Spenser were all mentioed, but do not appear. * Trent Sawyer is once again show as the Team's medic, stitching up Jason's cheeck. Deaths * 3 People ** Jason Hayes, Clay Spenser and Sonny Quinn each killed 1 person. Trivia * The episode was directed by series star and veteran Tyler Grey. Quotes You drive three and a half hours from D.C. just to see this guy? That's a lot of time to think..about how much better you can do. Main Cast Recurring Cast * Louis Ferreira as Dr. Conners Others * Bogdan Yasinski as Yevgenny Kostarov * Teeshay Shah as Young Bangladeshi man * Michael Graham as Commander Christopher McGintee * Coby Bell as Warrant Officer Glen Mack * Shannon Corbeil as Davis’ replacement * Maliabeth Johnson as Flirty girl * Stephen Oyoung as Operations Officer Calvin Lee Category:Episodes Category:Season 3